Automated Names
Automated names are the names that automatically given by the game after your dragon's egg hatched. You can change these names to whatever you would like. However, changing dragon's name after the egg hatched would not considered as an automated name. Automated name could only be maximum of 9 characters in length. For our convenience, please do not add the inappropriate names. This is a complete database of all known autonames. Common Name 'Specific dragon id name' #Zid for 1095 #Jenny for 1096 #Burns for 1097 #Viktor for 1101 #Deivy for 1106 #Daza for 1105 'Random name' this random name set, apply on any type #Quinlan #Happy #Keiko #Bunny #Finn #Kasia #Ali #Ludo #Horacio #Andres #Julian #Ancor #Ruben #Yeray #Isaac #Santi #Gaspy #Nere #Bart #David #Hansu #Sunny #Lex #Nosey #Rusty #Chuckles #Spiky #Dave #Milly #Sassi #Izzy #Bugsy #Bruno #Bugsy #Beavis #Bobo #Alvin #Dino #Daffy #Cedric #Gaston #Felix #Frans #Nibbles #Rupert #Pebbles #Sparky #Wilbur #Boo Name by Type pure dragon is no have unique id on this part so used legend name set. pure elemental dragon is used normal type. 'Type Nature' #Bink #Spooks #Fuffy #Bud #Pomona 'Type Terra' #Koko #Elliot #Ben #Porky #Bonzo 'Type Sea' #Splashy #Roxy #Sanderson #Skipper #Wallace 'Type Flame' #Xili #Rodney #Scooter #Nessie #Luz 'Type Electric' #Beamy #Halo #JJ #Parsifal #Evia 'Type Ice' #Pooky #Emery #Rollo #Erie #Frosty 'Type Metal' #Lobo #Chifi #Rocko #Dor #Severin 'Type Dark' #Hansel #Spocky #Kaspar #Bitz #Halliwell 'Type Legend' #Pura #Dan #Tor #Pax #Arthur #Issac 'Type Light' #Llum #Claire #Lux #Hyper #Promi 'Type War' #Angron #Leman #Gabriel #Wallace #Dieter #Chuck Another name set #Abdona #Adolfina #Agripina #Aleja #Altagracia #Amadora #Amelia #Anatolia #Aniceta #Antolina #Apolonia #Arcadia #Argimira #Atanasia #Áurea #Balbina #Baltasara #Basilisa #Bercia #Bernabea #Bernarda #Blacina #Blasina #Brígida #Bonifacia #Calista #Casilda #Castora #Cayetana #Celedonia #Celestina #Celina #Cesárea #Clementa #Crisanta #Crisóstoma #Críspula #Cristeta #Dámasa #Demetria #Diega #Dionisia #Dominga #Dominica #Dorotea #Dosinda #Edelmira #Edicta #Eduvigis #Efigenia #Eleuteria #Elicia #Emerenciana #Emeteria #Ermisinda #Escolástica #Esmaragda #Esmerencia #Estanislá #Etelvina #Eudosia #Eulogia #Eustaquia #Ezequiela #Evarista #Facunda #Fausta #Felicia #Felisa #Feliciana #Froilana #Fulgencia #Gaspara #Gelsumina #Genoveva #Getrudis #Gertrudis #Gervasia #Gliceria #Gracia #Graciana #Gregoria #Guillerma #Gumersinda #Felicia #Fidela #Froilana #Hermelinda #Herminia #Hilaria #Humildad #Indalecia #Ilora #Isidora #Isidra #Jacoba #Jerónima #Jesusa #Jorja #Juliana #Laureana #Leocadia #Leoncia #Liberata #Librada #Lopa #Lorenza #Luciana #Lucrecia #Mamesa #Marciala #Marciana #Matea #Matiasa #Máxima #Melchora #Melitona #Micaela #Miguela #Montserrate #Nazaria #Nemesia #Nestora #Nicanora #Nicasia #Jacinta #Jesusa #Olalla #Olaya #Orosia #Parda #Paspasia #Patrocinia #Peregrina #Perpétua #Petra #Petrola #Petrona #Petronila #Pia #Polonia #Pomposa #Potencia #Práxedes #Preciosa #Prisca #Priscila #Quintina #Quiteria #Ramira #Reparada #Ricarda #Romualda #Rudesinda #Rufa #Rufina #Salvadora #Sancia #Sandalia #Santas #Santiaga #Saturia #Saturnina #Sebastiana #Segunda #Semproniana #Serapia #Sergia #Silvestra #Simeona #Simona #Socorro #Sotera #Teodomira #Teodora #Teodosia #Tiburcia #Tomasa #Toribia #Úrsula #Abundio #Acacio #Agapito #Amalio #Ambrosio #Aniceto #Anselmo #Apolonio #Aquilino #Argimiro #Arquimimo #Arsenio #Ascensio #Asterio #Atanasio #Atilano #Áureo #Avelino #Bartolo #Basilio #Baudilio #Belarmino #Benigno #Bonifacio #Buenaventura #Calisto #Calixto #Casiano #Casildo #Castiano #Casimiro #Cecilio #Celdonio #Celedonio #Cesáreo #Cipriaco #Cipriano #Cipriniano #Ciriaco #Cirilo #Clemente #Cleto #Columbano #Conrado #Crescencio #Crisóstomo #Crispín #Críspulo #Cruz #Deogracias #Dionisio #Domiciano #Doroteo #Eleuterio #Eliodoro #Eliseo #Emerico #Emeterio #Emmanuel #Epafrodito #Epifanio #Escolástico #Estanislao #Eufrasio #Eulogio #Evelio #Fabriciano #Faustina #Feliciano #Florencio #Floro #Froilán #Fructuoso #Frutos #Fulgencio #Gregorio #Guadalupe #Gumersindo #Helimenas #Hermenegildo #Herminio #Hermógenes #Higinio #Hilario #Hilarión #Hipólito #Indalecio #Inocente #Isabelo #Isidoro #Juvernón #Laureano #Leandro #Leocadio #León #Leovigildo #Lesmes #Lisardo #Lope #Lupicinio #Macabeo #Macario #Macedonio #Margarito #Magin #Mauro #Maximino #Medardo #Melitón #Minervino #Minervo #Natalio #Nemesio #Nicanor #Niceto #Nicomedes #Norberto #Odón #Orencio #Pantaleón #Paulilo #Paulino #Patricio #Perfecto #Petrolino #Petronilo #Pío #Policarpo #Polonio #Pomposo #Ponciano #Primitivo #Protasio #Prudencio #Regino #Remigio #Restituto #Rinaldo #Robustiano #Romualdo #Rómulo #Rosalino #Ruperto #Rufino #Rufo #Sabas #Sabiniano #Salvio #Sandalio #Saturio #Saturnino #Serapio #Servando #Serbando #Severo #Silverio #Silvestre #Silvio #Simeón #Sinforosio #Sinforoso #Sofío #Sofronio #Sotero #Teódulo #Telesforo #Teopisto #Tereso #Tiburcio #Timoteo #Toribio #Trifón #Trinitario #Ulpiano #Valeriano #Venancio #Victoriano #Zoilo Category:Content